


Of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas

by letmetellyouthatiloveyou



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 B [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouthatiloveyou/pseuds/letmetellyouthatiloveyou
Summary: As a thoroughly in control Beta, Len always knew how to deal with others. But the Flash always smells different each time they meet, and that is terribly confusing.Written for Coldflash Week 20167 B --A/B/O





	Of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing A/B/O. I'm not entirely sure how comfortable I am writing it, but I wanted to give it a shot. 
> 
> I'm not terribly happy with the way this turned out, especially the dialogue, but I'm trying to get back into the fanfic writing game, so I decided I'd post it anyway.
> 
> Also, it was totally still October 2 in my timezone when I posted this.

Len was appreciative of his classification as a Beta. It gave him a clear and steady mind, and didn’t add any extra baggage. Sure he wasn’t considered a first class citizen like Alphas were, he didn’t have the somewhat revered state of being an Omega, but he also wasn’t subject to the roles that society placed on those classifications, and he certainly wasn’t ever held captive by his own biology. Len was in control of himself at all times. 

His cold calculations and steadiness are what make him one of the most successful thieves in this part of the country. If he wanted to he could rule Central City with just an icy glare. However to do that he would need a team, and that would mean depending on people, which Len was never a fan of, especially if those people were Alphas or Omegas. 

Sure his best friend was an Alpha. Yes, Mick was a good friend, and even a useful partner at times, but he always flies a bit off the handle during heists, gets full of himself at other times. 

Len knows how to deal with it though. It’s one of the things that makes him so successful. He knows how to deal with hotheaded and territorial Alphas, frightened and sensitive Omegas, and your average (or extraordinary) Beta. 

However, he can only truly handle someone and get his way if he knows their classification. It’s usually not a problem. He generally just catches a scent and then makes a plan from there. Nothing can be that easy with the Scarlet Speedster though. The Flash has to be all sorts of confusing. Len swears that he smells like a different classification every time they meet. The first time he smelled like a Beta. The next like an Alpha, then a Beta again, and an Omega the two times after that. Each time is slightly different.

It is impossible for him to be all three, yet he has had the scent of all three classifications. Sure, there are scent blockers and supplements that can make you smell like a different classification, but those can be very harsh on your body, especially if you switch between them frequently and use them for sustained periods of time. 

It is fairly well known that the majority of public servants use scent blockers to place them all at even footing in the eyes of criminals and each other, but Len even looked into the public (and not so public) records of one Barry Allen. It seems that all classification records have been erased for some reason. It was likely that they are taken off public records for safety reasons, as he does work for the CCPD, but to get rid of it off of government and medical history, well that means that Mr. Allen just has some very talented hackers in his corner. 

Len would just need to keep trying to figure it out. Continue casing scenes where the Flash appears, see if there is a pattern to the scents he has at any given time. 

The next time that Len ran into the Flash, they began their usual banter, the usual speed versus cold routine they acted out nearly every time they met. This time was a bit different though, when the Flash stumbled mid-run when escaping a blast from the cold gun, and the cold beam clipped his thigh. 

Len watched as the kid fell to the ground and groaned. Instead of any of the usual tricks he used to get out of the ice before, he just curled up in a fetal position. 

Len put the cold gun in its holster and approached. He saw that the kid was sweating, was extremely pale, and trembling. 

“Barry?” he asked. The only response Len received was another pained groan. Len knelt down next to him. 

“Barry, are your friends coming to get you?” A shake of the head and a gesture to the communications unit.

“Ah, the comms is broken,” Len drawled. “What ever shall we do with you? Always running in blind to dangerous situations.”

Len did not expect the vomiting. Barry started throwing up everywhere, and after it seemed all the contents of his stomach were emptied, continued dry heaving. Len placed a hand on Barry’s back in an attempt at reassurance. Len was never good with sickness or personal contact. By the time he finished, tears were streaming down the kid’s face, and he was near sobbing. 

Len began rubbing soothing circles on Barry’s back. 

“What’s wrong with you kid?” he asked. 

“I guess all of the scent blockers and supplements are catching up to me,” Barry murmured, his voice raw and weak. 

Len made a sound of affirmation, and waited to see if the kid would continue. When he didn’t, Len replied.

“Those can be dangerous if you use them for a long time, even at regular doses, and I can’t even imagine the amounts you’ve been taking. And a cocktail of different ones at that. It’s a wonder you aren’t dead.” 

Barry looked sheepish. “I can’t have everyone finding out what classification the Flash is,” he explained. 

Len made an unimpressed noise, and moved to pick him up. 

“What are you doing?” Barry asked. 

“I’m taking you somewhere safe,” Len replied. “We’ve got to get out of here or someone’s bound to find us. Len picked up Barry without too much of a struggle after that, and carried him to the closest safe house.

When they arrived, Len placed Barry on the couch, and went to get him some water. After all of his sweating, vomiting, and tears from earlier, he would surely be dehydrated. Len set the water on the coffee table and sat in a chair opposite the couch. 

“Thanks,” Barry murmured. He took the glass and shakily took a sip. 

“So, for all of that do I get a reward?” Len asked. 

“Like what?” Barry asked warily. 

“I just want to know what your real classification is,” Len said. 

Barry looked pensive for a moment, unsure of whether to trust his nemesis with such valuable information. Barry met Len’s gaze. 

“I’m a Beta.”


End file.
